


Summer Skin

by PotatoButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, boys being dorks, i love these two, kenma is quiet, kuroo is a trouble maker, some riding in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma just wants to play his video games, but Kuroo is intent on making sure that Kenma will play one of his own games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin

“It’s too hot for you to lay on me like this.” Kenma murmurs as he’s sitting on his bed. Kuroo is sprawled across his lap, body completely relaxed over Kenma’s thighs. It’s early in the summer, so the weather isn’t too unbearable and Kenma’s air conditioning works pretty well, but Kuroo’s body heat is making Kenma’s flesh feel a bit sticky.

Kuroo stretches his arms a bit, “It’s comfortable.” Kenma shoots him a pouty look to which Kuroo replies with his toothy smirk.

Kenma saves the game he’d been playing on his DS, snapping the device closed. “I’m gonna play a game on the computer.” He shoves Kuroo over enough to escape his weight, scampering off to his desk before Kuroo could really snatch him. Kenma doesn’t need to look over his shoulder to know the bored look Kuroo is giving him. Kuroo wants to play, but Kenma doesn’t plan on giving into him so soon. At his desk, which is really more of a table, Kenma starts up a game, attempting to ignore his friend. 

Kuroo’s lip curls; Kenma thinks he is holding off Kuroo’s game, but little does he know, he’s only kickstarting it. 

Kenma forgets Kuroo for a bit, digging into his game. He’s working on a major boss when suddenly he feels a hand on his thigh. His leg twitches as a sort of flinch, but otherwise tries to ignore his friend, but not before reminding, “No hands, Kuro.” 

Taking his hand back, Kuroo huffs. He’d forgotten about the one rule that he made. He’d crawled under the table to mess with Kenma, but without his hands, it would be a little difficult. Kuroo settles on his knees, thinking. “Kenmaaaa…” He whines and earns no response. Kuroo frowns and thinks for a minute longer, before his idea suddenly comes to him. He smiles to himself mischievously.

Kenma beats that boss as he feels Kuroo’s lips, wet and warm, press kisses to his inner knee. Kenma holds off through, maneuvering his character to the next level. Kuroo’s lips move up a little more. Kenma feels hotter, but he ignores it. He feel’s Kuroo’s teeth pull at the hem of his shorts leg. He pulls a lot, but as Kenma is sitting, it’s quite the task to actually pull them off.

Hearing Kuroo curse to himself, Kenma smirks, knowing that the ‘game’ is making Kuroo much more flustered than him.

Finally, after possibly too much effort, Kuroo manages to get the elastic to slide out from under Kenma’s butt. “Yes,” Kuroo purrs quietly to himself, and Kenma starts the final boss, music playing through the speakers of the computer. Kuroo tugs the shorts just a bit further down so they slip down Kenma’s calves to pool at his ankles. Kenma holds his breath as Kuroo’s teeth pinch the elastic of his underwear.

Kuroo doesn’t bother trying to pull Kenma’s underwear down too, just settling to move the fabric enough to expose Kenma’s length. He is barely hard, a sign of his composure. Kuroo leans close, only using his hands to balance himself on the floor. He places more wet kisses along Kenma’s inner thighs, causing Kenma to spread his legs a little more, whether he actually meant to or not. Closer to Kenma’s crotch, Kuroo nipped and sucked hard, leaving dark red hickeys that would be mostly hidden by Kenma’s shorts - if he moved carefully.

Kenma’s computer game is still on, sound effects playing on as Kenma fought the enemy. Kuroo sucks particularly hard pinching the skin he’d sucked up between his teeth. Kenma’s leg shifts, as that stings a bit. Finally, Kuroo leaves the hickeys alone after failing to make a heart shape out of them. Instead, Kenma has a large lopsided purple blob on the most tender part of his thigh.

In his head, Kenma makes a note to give Kuroo hell about that later on. He’s getting a bit more hard now, but his fingers are still pressing the keys without too much falter. Kenma won’t succumb to Kuroo yet.

Kuroo admired Kenma’s stability, licking his lips. Kuroo moves carefully, sure to control his body in such a way that Kenma doesn’t feel his adjustment. His whole position is awkward, being much too tall to be cramped under that desk, but he makes it work. Kuroo lowers his head carefully, tongue rolling over the head of Kenma’s dick. Kenma’s legs twitch considerably, grip tightening on his computer’s mouse. Kuroo easily takes Kenma’s length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks in a deep suck that makes Kenma feel a bit breathless.

The captain has a skilled mouth, working Kenma to a full erection with ease. Still, Kuroo isn’t satisfied. To Kuroo, winning is getting Kenma to give him his full attention. Kuroo licks his tongue over the slit, earning a loud exhale from Kenma. Kuroo knows Kenma is close to caving in, his character is emitting more pained noises as Kenma begins to lose, something that is uncharacteristic of Kenma’s gaming. Kuroo takes a deep breath, bobs his head down. He takes Kenma’s length into the back of his mouth without gagging, nose rubbing against trimmed pubic hairs. He swallows, knowing how the constricting feeling makes Kenma lose it. Kenma lets out a strained whine. Kuroo does it again, taking a breath through his nose.

Kenma’s palms are sweaty, he’s about to lose the game, and his toes are curling against the floor. Kuroo swallows a third time, making Kenma whimper.

A loud click of the mouse, and the game’s music has stopped.

Kuroo lifts his head, but not before giving Kenma a long suck. Kuroo peeks up at Kenma, licking his lips. “About time, Kenma.” Kuroo’s a little out of breath as he wipes his chin.

Kenma’s cheeks are a little flushed as he looks down at Kuroo, who looks much too happy to be there between Kenma’s thighs on his hands and knees. “Whatever,” He mumbles, but the words have no edge.

“Shall we take this to the bed? I’m a bit cramped in here.” Kuroo tells Kenma, who simply pushes away from his desk. He slides his shorts off of his ankles as he stands, deciding to ditch the rest of his clothes anyways. Kuroo’s sitting on the edge of Kenma’s bed now, watching with lusty, low-lidded eyes as Kenma peels his tank top off, dropping it by his side.

Kenma eyes Kuroo blandly, “You have too much clothes on.”

Kuroo smirked, “Do I?”

Kenma’s cattish eyes narrowed, “Yes.” He was feeling a bit uncomfortable to be the only one naked, standing in the middle of his room. He has the urge to cover himself, but he won’t. Kuroo doesn’t move to undress, eyes daring Kenma to do it.

“Kenma,” Kuroo beckons, leaning back on his palms. Sighing, Kenma gives in again. He is getting impatient; he wants Kuroo’s hands on him. Kenma steps forward, standing between Kuroo’s knees. He grabs the edge of Kuroo’s t-shirt, lifting it up and off of Kuroo’s head with ease. Kenma decides to leave Kuroo’s bottom half for now, since he’s sitting. 

Leaning down, Kenma puts his hands on Kuroo’s jaw, kissing him deeply. Kuroo’s lips are smiling into the kiss as Kenma crawls onto his lap. Kenma’s tongue laps at Kuroo’s mouth, and Kuroo licks back, opening his mouth. Humming happily, Kuroo’s hands slide down to cup Kenma’s ass, rubbing the soft skin there.

As they made out, Kuroo slipped one hand between Kenma’s cheeks, some fingers teasing Kenma’s hole. Kenma squirmed, hands moving to Kuroo’s shoulders. Now that he wasn’t concerned about his game, Kenma let himself completely melt into his friend’s lap, turned on and quickly wanting more. Beneath him, he could feel that Kuroo was hard too. Kenma brings one hand down, reaching under to lightly stroke Kuroo through his shorts. The feathery touch nearly drives Kuroo insane.

“Kenmaaaa,” Kuroo whines, rolling his hips up. Kenma smiles lightly. One more kiss and Kuroo leans away, reaching to Kenma’s bedside table. He yanks open a drawer, getting out the lube and a condom. Kuroo puts some lube on his fingers as Kenma watches with his sharp eyes. “You wanna?” Kuroo asks, to make sure. Kenma nods, almost too eagerly. Kuroo kisses his neck as he reaches around with his slick fingers.

Kenma always loves the first feeling of Kuroo’s fingers in him, always gentle at first. Kuroo was always careful since their first time, when he was too impatient and ended up causing Kenma a bit of pain. Kuroo slides another finger in, and Kenma exhales audibly. Kuroo’s fingers are searching, “You’re always so quiet Kenma.” Kuroo pouts, “Won’t you make any sound for me?”

“Not yet,” Kenma replies quickly, voice breathy as Kuroo’s fingers barely miss his prostate. Pausing for more lube, Kuroo’s fingers are gone for a moment but back again, three digits pushing in. This time, Kuroo’s fingertips touch that spot in Kenma that makes his knees weak. His breath hitches, and Kuroo grins.

“Is that the spot, kitten?” Kuroo murmurs with upturned lips, thrusting his fingers in to brush that spot again. Kenma’s fingers clutch tighter to Kuroo’s bare shoulders. In his head, Kenma yells that yes, yes that is the spot, but he saves his breath. He just sighs as Kuroo slips in a fourth finger, his pinky. His fingers are making slurpy sounds because of how much lube he’s used, but somehow they both find it a little arousing.

Kenma was well aware that he is leaking a bit of precum down Kuroo’s abs. He’s already getting antsy again, wanting to be done with Kuroo’s fingers. Kenma makes a little sound, a sort of whimper, in an attempt to push Kuroo. “Hmmm, okay,” Kuroo hums. He looks up at Kenma, cheeks slightly flushed and hair as messy as ever, “You ready?” 

Kenma simply looks at Kuroo for a moment, because, wow, is he hot. Sometimes the fact would slip his mind, like when Kuroo would make him practice after hours or say something lame. But times like this moment, or right after Kuroo kills a perfect toss, time stills and Kenma takes him in, being reminded of how chronically in love he is.

Finally, Kenma nods and kisses Kuroo deeply. When they part, he slides off to the side and watches as his friend shucks off his shorts and underwear. Kuroo’s erection is in sight now, poking straight out. His fingers rip open the small condom package and rolls the latex on, a practiced movement. When he’s done, Kenma gets back into his lap, knees on either side of Kuroo’s hips.

Kuroo’s hands guide now, urging Kenma up a little as he lines his cock up. Glancing down, Kenma sees a bit of a impish smile on Kuroo’s mouth and wonders what he’s plotting. One hand to hold his dick in place, Kuroo coaxes Kenma down slightly, rubbing his head against Kenma’s hole, but not pushing in. Kenma frowns as he realizes what Kuroo is doing. “Tease,” He accuses weakly as Kuroo thrusts up, dick sliding against the curve of Kenma’s ass.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kuroo’s length slides again, and then he’s rubbing the head over Kenma’s entrance, putting pressure like he was going to put it in, but not doing so. Kenma is getting impatient and wants to squirm, which is exactly what Kuroo desires: to see Kenma shaken up, letting loose.

Kenma grips one of his friend’s shoulders, “Kuro. Do it.” His voice is a low, seductive murmur in Kuroo’s ear. 

With a light hum, Kuroo lines up again. “Okay,” He breathes, slowly moving Kenma down onto his cock. Kenma’s fingers curl, nails digging into Kuroo’s shoulder as he’s filled. Once Kenma is all the way down, Kuroo’s hands move to Kenma’s hips, holding them as he slowly pulls out and thrusts back in. Kenma lets out an unrefined breath; it feels almost too good in their position. “Ah, Kenma,” Kuroo sighs with another thrust, head tipping back the slightest angle.

Kenma takes that opportunity to kiss Kuroo’s neck, wet and sloppy just how he knows he likes. Fingers grip tighter on his hips, Kuroo’s thrusts picking up a beat. Kuroo glances down at Kenma in his lap, loving how the setter’s face is flushed pink, how his hair is a bit messy, and how those hickeys from earlier looked on his spread thighs. Kenma’s lips are parted unconsciously, silent moans passing as breaths. Kenma feels a light wave of unease when he notices Kuroo’s gaze, but does his best to ignore it; he knows that Kuroo is one of the few people he trusts.

“Mmn,” Kenma barely moans as Kuroo’s hips roll a different way, trying to rub at Kenma’s prostate. Kuroo’s hands hold Kenma in place, slightly elevated as Kuroo thrusts upward into him. Kuroo inches forward, angling Kenma closer to him, creating the perfect angle. This time, he thrusts against Kenma’s sweet spot, finally earning a gasped moan. Kenma blushes darkly at the sound he’s just made, but soon forgets it because Kuroo is thrusting relentlessly now, making Kenma’s vision blurry. 

Kenma’s lips find Kuroo’s, moaning against his mouth as they kiss. Kuroo moans back and ponders for a second if he could get off to Kenma’s moans alone. The blonde moans again, and Kuroo is very sure he could cum just listening. Kenma’s breaths are loud and irregular, like he’d just jogged laps around the gym. His arms are completely around Kuroo’s shoulder and neck, anchoring himself down.

He wants this to last forever, wants to feel this good for all eternity. He’s not sure if sex with Kuroo has ever been this good. “Kuro, Kuro, I,” Kenma moans. He feels the pressure building in his hips, the instinctual urge to arch his back to press his chest against Kuroo’s. Kenma knows it’ll be over soon. His fingernails are sharp in Kuroo’s shoulders, and he doesn’t worry about it hurting.

Voice low and breathy, Kuroo leans close to Kenma’s ear. “Cum for me,” He urges. He keeps thrusting hard and fast for Kenma. He takes one hand off of Kenma’s hip, moving to stroke Kenma’s cock, which has been dripping quite a lot of precum. Kenma chokes out a moan as Kuroo hand rubs his length. His thighs twitch.

Then, he’s cumming, moaning embarrassingly loud into Kuroo’s neck, rutting against him as his seed spurts out into Kuroo’s lap. Kenma notices in his haze that Kuroo’s still thrusting, even though Kenma has gone a little numb, orgasm still fresh. Kuroo’s hips slow down, and Kenma is a little confused. He knows Kuroo still hasn’t come. Even through his haze, he knows. “Don’t stop,” Kenma mumbles, kissing Kuroo’s cheek.

“But you’re done,” Kuroo explains.

A bit back into reality, Kenma frowns at him, but it shows up as more of a pout, “You’re not.” Before Kuroo can get any words out to protest, Kenma is taking matters into his own hands. He lifts himself up by the knees and back down, riding Kuroo. Kuroo bites his lip, letting out a soft breathy moan.

“Oh my god, keep doing that,” Kuroo groans, immensely turned on by a motivated Kenma. It’s hard for Kenma to keep up a good rhythm, but that doesn’t seem to matter to Kuroo. Kuroo moans again, and Kenma blushes. He was always a little embarrassed of how loud his friend was, but deep down he liked it. The numbness is almost gone from Kenma’s body, and everything felt good to his over-sensitive parts. 

Kuroo buries his face into Kenma’s neck and wraps his arms tight around Kenma’s torso, hugging him firmly as he moves his hips again. Kenma knows this to mean that Kuroo’s about to come; he always crushes Kenma to him before he does. Kuroo moans Kenma’s name as he comes, almost sounding like he’s in pain, hips bucking erratically until they finally slow to a stop. He looks up at Kenma with a dazed expression and grin, to which Kenma gently smiles back, stroking Kuroo’s face with his knuckles.

After a couple moments, the two separate to clean up, only to join each other in bed again. Kenma, as per usual, has put on his underwear and Kuroo’s shirt. Kenma has always gotten dressed after sex, but it wasn’t unusual for him to wear Kuroo’s shirt either. Kenma had a habit of nabbing Kuroo’s shirts or sweatshirts, sometimes wearing them to practice.

Kuroo just smiles at his friend, pulling him close. Kenma snuggles into Kuroo’s neck. He feels the comfortable, post-coital drowsiness wash over him. “Kuro.” He whispers.

“Hmm?” Kuroo hums, rubbing Kenma’s back.

“Love you,” Kenma’s voice is a low murmur, just for Kuroo to hear.

Kuroo closes his eyes, “Love you too Kenma.” Kuroo’s body heat is slightly uncomfortable, and Kenma’s body feels sticky, but he doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all liked it~!
> 
> follow me at baka-yama.tumblr.com if you want as well!
> 
> <3


End file.
